A new journey
by flameeshadoww
Summary: It's always hard having to leave the pokemon that have been with you since the beginning of your journey. But you can't take them to every region. So I left all of them back home at my cousins pokemon ranch and headed off to the unova region. But I didn't leave them all behind. I brought one pokemon with me. One pokemon that I would never leave behind. Pokemon oneshot


**Just felt like writing this. :3**

**Title: Leaving you behind.**  
**Universe: pokemon Description: It's always hard having to leave the pokemon that have been with you since the beginning of your journey. But you can't take them to every region. So I left all of them back home at my cousins pokemon ranch and headed off to the unova region. But I didn't leave them all there. I brought one pokemon with me. One pokemon that I would never leave behind.**

* * *

"Don't worry cous. I'll take good care of all your pokemon while your off in the unova region." I smiled.  
"Thank's. I know you will." I hung up the phone. well, it was time for me to leave. The ferry would be here soon to take me to the unova region.  
A part of me was very excited to go to unova and see all of the new pokemon. And a part of me wasn't. I would be leaving my home, my pokemon, and friends and family behind. Well, my family. The friends I traveled with at the beginning of my journey weren't with me now. Both of them were in different regions now, with the new friends they made. I sighed. I hated remembering the day we all split up. They both went off with there new friends while I was left alone. It really hurt being left alone as if I meant nothing to them. But I did make some friends on my journey. None that were traveling with me, but I still made some friends.

I started walking to the dock. The ferry wouldn't be here for another thirty minutes. I started thinking about all of my pokemon. I had explained to them that I couldn't take them all with me, but that wouldn't stop me from visiting them from time to time. They were all my first pokemon team. And it was hard leaving them all behind but it had to be done. I put my hand in my pocket and felt the only pokeball that was in there.

I had left all of my pokemon behind, except for one. This pokemon was the first wild pokemon I ever caught. I had formed a very powerful bond with her, even more powerful than my bond with chimchar, well infernape now. I couldn't leave her behind.

I brought out the poke-ball and threw it in the air. A flash of white and she came out. My luxray stood there, looking as powerful and intimidating as ever.

'Luxray!' My luxray roared and walked over to my side, rubbing her head against my hand. "Hey luxray. Ready to go to the unova region?" We were almost at the dock.  
"Lux.." Luxray gave a low and say roar. I sighed. I knew that luxray was sad that we had to leave. She had become good friends with the other pokemon. I petted her head.

"I know your sad luxray, but we will go back and visit all of them. And think of all the new pokemon we will meet and the adventures we will have."

Luxray seemed to perk up a little bit at that. we were almost at the dock now. I pulled out my ticket to make sure I still had it. I did. There were only a couple of people waiting at the ferry, which didn't really surprise me. It was still early in the morning and people were probably going to catch the afternoon ferry. I sat down on one of the benches. luxray sat next to my legs. I looked around at the people.

There was a man in a business suit holding a briefcase and talking on his cellphone. There was a girl reading a pamphlet while a plusle and minun ran in

a circle around her chasing each other. There was another trainer with his hands in his pockets staring out at the water. A scizor was standing next to him. And the last person on the dock was another guy who was sitting on the other bench on the dock.

"Lux." Luxray roared looking out at the water. I looked and saw that the ferry was almost here. I got up and walked towards the edge of the dock, luxray following me. A few minutes and the ferry docked. The side door opened and a walkway connecting to the door connected with the dock. A man in a uniform came out.

"Alright everyone just show me your ticket and board the ferry please!" The girl with who was reading the pamphlet handed the man her ticket and walked onto the ferry, her plusle and minun running after her. Next was the businessman and then it was me. I handed the man my ticket and walked onto the ferry with luxray.

We went up to the upper dock. Luxray ran over to were the bars were and put both of her front paws on them, standing on her hind legs and looking down at the water. I walked over and looked down. You could see remoraid's and barboach's swimming around. Luxray watched them closely.

The ferry horn went off and a voice came on the intercom.  
"Welcome passengers. We will be heading to the unova region, which will take us a few hours. Now we ask you to please be careful on the upper deck. On the lower deck there is a snack bar in case if anyone gets hungry. We hope you enjoy the ride." The ferry started to move and pull away from the deck. I sat down on the bench they had on the upper deck.

luxray was still looking over the edge at the water. Just then the plusle and minun from earlier came running up the stairs. They noticed luxray and walked over to her. Luxray didn't notice them. The minun was looking up at luxray while plusle had become fasinated with luxrays moving tail.

"Plus plsu plusle." The plusle got onto all fours and jumped at the tail that moved out of the way. Minun joined in and soon they both grabbed onto luxrays tail. Luxray spun around, causing the plusle and minun to fall off. Luxray growled at them, trying to intimidate them. plusle and minun only gave out a happy sound and started running around luxray. She stood there, confused that her intimadation didn't work. Luxray growled but before she could do anything, the plusle and minun's trainer came walking up.

"Plusle! Minun!" The two stopped running. "Stop disturbing the other pokemon!" She picked them both up and looked at me. "I'm sorry about them They are very hyper active."  
"It's alright." The trainer smiled before taking the two on the lower deck. Luxray walked over to me and laid down at my feet. I reached down to per her. "We'll be there soon, luxray. I promise you will like it there." I sat back and looked out at the water. This was going to be a whole new journey with all new pokemon and friends. I smiled to myself. And I couldn't wait to start it.

* * *

**This was just a pokemon one-shot about my luxray that I've had since my diamond game. Now I have my luxray in my black two game. She's been in my****diamond, platinum, soulsilver, white, and black two game. I love my luxray. :3**

**Review? No mean comments please.**


End file.
